


Parents To Be

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Deception, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elias tricks Jon into impregnating him.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Parents To Be

**Author's Note:**

> For the fail_fandomanon prompt "100 words of Bad Guys getting knocked up by Good Guys".

Elias enjoys the look of devastation on Jon's face when he breaks the news to him.

"Oh my God," Jon whispers. "I thought I was careful."

"I'm sure you were, Jon. Accidents happen." Especially as Elias was sure to provide Jon with a box of sabotaged condoms before he pulled Jon on top of him. "However, we have to bear responsibility for this accident. Are you ready for that?"

Everything in Jon's body language screams that he isn't, but Elias appreciates his struggle to keep his emotions under control. The hesitation on Jon's face lasts only for seconds before determination takes its place, and Jon nods.

"I'll be by your side." The hesitation returns just before Jon reaches out and takes Elias's hands into his own, squeezing them. "I'm not going to lie, Elias, this was never in my plans. But I will also never abandon you."

That's exactly what Elias counted on.


End file.
